Die For You
by ExplicitMoxGirl
Summary: Jon has just been signed to WWE and debuts in their developmental promotion, FCW. He debuts against Joe and develops feelings for him that he can't explain. What will happen when he confesses his love for Joe? M/M Slash Rated M for cussing, sexual content, etc WARNING: Contains Male Pregnancy; BASED ON MY RP'S WITH DEANAMBROSEROLEPLAY ON TUMBLR
1. Electricity

It was Jon's first day working for WWE. He had just been signed into their developmental promotion, FCW. No longer would his ring name be Jon Moxley, it would now be Dean Ambrose. He would be debuting tonight against another new guy known as Joe Anoa'I. This guy wasn't exactly like Jon though. Joe had come from a wrestling family, as his father was Sika Anoa'I and his uncle was Rikishi. But Joe himself had no wrestling experience. Unlike Jon, who had been wrestling in the indies since he turned 18, Joe was just a beginner.

Jon started to get ready for his match, putting a jockstrap on under his wrestling trunks. Once he was ready, he went and waited by the entrance for his music to start playing. When it started, he made his way to the ring and waited for Joe to come out. The ring announcer started to announce his name. "Now making his way to the ring, standing at 6 foot 3, weighing 265 pounds, from Pensacola, Florida, Leakee!"

Jon could only stare as Joe made his way to the ring. Jon wasn't gay, or even bisexual, but yet he felt an odd attraction to Joe. This man was beautiful, with shoulder-length black hair, tan skin, and a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. Joe got into the ring and they waited for the bell to ring. Once the bell was rung, they connected arms, pushing against each other and trying to get the other down. Jon couldn't help but to feel a surge of electricity when him and Joe touched hands. He wondered if Joe felt it, too. Jon did a twisting elbow drop on Joe to get the upperhand of the match. Just as Jon was about to perform his finishing move, Midnight Special, Joe countered and performed his finisher, Moment of Silence. He went to pin Jon, counting with the ref to three. The ref then held his arm in the air as the ring announcer yelled, "Here is your winner, Leakee!"

Jon made his way back to the locker room, where he let out his pent up frustrations. He was confused as to what he was feeling, and why he was feeling it. He has never felt this way about any other guy before, so what could this mean? Was he gay? Or was this just a simple crush? Jon decided to just forget about it as he got undressed and got into the shower. He started to wash his body as he continued to think about Joe. When he got to washing his cock, it got hard instantly as he let out soft, quiet moans. He quickly jerked off and grunted as he came hard and his release hit the shower stall. He rinsed off and wrapped the towel around him as he went to get dressed. As he walked back into the locker room, he heard the door open. It was Joe. For a minute they stared into each other's eyes before Joe made his way to the shower stalls. As Jon got dressed, he could help but to sneak a peak at Joe, naked in the shower. His cock started to get hard again as he admired Joe's body. When he heard the water shut off, he looked away and gathered his belongings. He made his way to his car, driving to his condo on the beach.

That night, Jon had a dream about Joe. He imagined Joe dominating him and fucking him hard. Jon woke up to discover that he had came in his sleep. He got up and got some dry boxers out of the dresser, changing into them right there. Still not able to get Joe off his mind, he decided that he would talk to Joe tomorrow at work. He laid back down in his bed, turning the television on. He watched it for a little while before falling back asleep.


	2. Feelings Are Mutual

Jon woke up and went into the bathroom, groaning as he relieved himself. He still had Joe on his mind, and it was bothering him a great deal. He decided that today he would talk to Joe about his feelings. Hopefully he won't scare him away. Jon got dressed and headed to the arena. Once he got there, he hurried out of his car. He was in such a rush that he wasn't watching where he was going, and he ended up bumping into someone. "S-sorry..." He said as he looked up, only to realize that it was Joe that he had bumped into. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh...Joe...just the guy I was looking for."

"What's up, Jon?" Jon's cock hardened at the low baritone of Joe's voice.

"I need to talk to you...but can we, um, take this somewhere private?"

"Ummm...sure." Joe said as he and Jon made there way into the locker room.

"Now what is this about, Jon?" He asked, looking directly into Jon's eyes.

"There's not really any easy way to say this, but..." He paused, too nervous to continue.

"But what?"

"I-I-I like you, Joe...like I really like you. I'm just so confused, because I'm not gay...but when I see you, well, I get...excited...if you know what I mean..."

"So you're saying that you're attracted to me...but not any other men."

"Yeah..."

Joe was silent for a few minutes. That worried Jon. Jon went to leave the locker room, but then he heard Joe say, "Jon...wait." And felt Joe grab his arm and pulled him closer. They looked into each other's eyes for a few brief moments before Jon felt Joe's lips connect with his. Once the kiss was over Joe quietly said, "I like you too..."

"Y-y-you do?"

"Yeah...yesterday when we connected together in the ring, I felt...electricity...I can't explain why."

"I felt it too..." Jon told him.

"Would you maybe like to go out for a couple drinks after work? And then maybe come back to my place?" Joe asked him.

"I would love that." Jon said, smiling.


	3. Finding Out More About Each Other

Jon met up with Joe after work. "Whose car are we taking?" Jon asked Joe.

"We'll take mine."

"Okay. Which bar are we going to?"

"You'll see.." Joe said, smirking.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at a bar that Jon was not familiar with. They went in and sat at the bar. They ordered their drinks. "So...what to you want to talk about?" Jon asked Joe.

"How about we learn a little about each other. Where are you from, Jon?"

"Born and raised in Cincinnati, Ohio. Although I wouldn't exactly say that my life has been good..." He frowned and looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom was and still is a junkie. Never even knew my dad. I basically had to fend for myself since I was little. My mom didn't care about me. All she cared about was drugs and sex. Still is all she cares about. I don't know how many times I cried myself to sleep when I was little." He looked away again so Joe wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh wow...I'm so sorry, Jon..."

"I discovered WWF and ECW around age 12. I found that to be a pretty good escape from life. Then at age 16 I attempted to start training at a local wrestling school, telling them I was 18. But they found out my real age and refused to train me. But I wouldn't take no for an answer. So I worked there outside of the ring until I turned 18. Then I started training. I've been wrestling ever since then. If it wasn't for pro-wrestling, I'd probably be dead now." By now the tears were falling freely. Joe put his hand on Jon's thigh and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Jon..." He just sat there embracing Jon as Jon cried into his shoulder. Finally, Jon picked his head up and wiped at his eyes. "Enough about me, tell me about you." He said, his voice shaky a little bit.

"I come from a wrestling family, but I was never in the indies. Before FCW, I was a football player for Georgia Tech. I don't really know why I finally decided to start wrestling. Guess I was sick of football or something. But other than that, my life has been uneventful." Joe said as he brought his hand closer to Jon's crotch. Jon tensed up a bit but then relaxed as he started to feel aroused. Jon leaned over and whispered into Joe's ear, "How about we go back to your place now."


	4. Things Get Heated Up

As they drove back to Joe's house, Jon couldn't keep his hands off Joe. Joe moaned as Jon groped his crotch hard many times on the ride there. Joe could feel himself get harder the more Jon groped him. Joe finally pulled into his driveway and they got out, rushing inside. Finally, Joe took Jon in his arms and kissed him deeply. He shoved him up against a wall as he started to grind his erection into Jon's thigh. Jon moaned quietly at the feeling. "Come on. Bedroom. NOW." Joe said as he lead Jon to the bedroom. When they got there, Joe shoved Jon onto the bed as he said, "Strip." Jon took his clothes off as Joe watched, his dick getting painfully hard. Joe was impressed. Jon was not lacking in size. Joe groaned as he was getting hornier and hornier by the second. "Mmmm...fuck...turn around." He told Jon. Jon turned around as Joe got a decent look at that bare ass. '_**Mmmm...damn...can't wait to bury myself in that ass...'**_ He thought to himself. He groaned at the thought. He began taking his own clothes off as well. "Get on your knees. NOW." He said to Jon. Jon got on his knees and wondered what was to come next. Suddenly he felt Joe's hardened cock move past his lips. He took it in his mouth like a pro, swirling his mouth around the tip, receiving moans from Joe. Jon's head started bobbing up and down as he took Joe's cock deeper into his throat. Joe started growling quietly as Jon took his hand and started squeezing his balls gently. "Unnnhh...Jon...so good..."

Jon replied by swirling his tongue around the long thick vein on Joe's shaft. Joe shuddered as he got closer and closer to his climax. He moaned loudly as Jon took his whole cock in his mouth and down his throat. Joe felt his stomach start to tighten up and he knew he was close to cumming. "Jon...I'm gonna cum..."

Jon began going faster as Joe moaned louder. Finally, Joe grunted and growled as he came hard, his hot milky release shooting down Jon's throat. Jon swallowed every drop as he pulled his mouth off of Joe's dick. He looked up at Joe and smiled as he went to get up. Joe stopped him and said, "Unh uh. We ain't done yet. Get on all fours on the bed. NOW."

Jon obeyed his as Joe dug thru his nightstand drawer for something. He pulled out a bottle of lube and lubed up his cock. He stuck a finger into Jon's entrance, then two, working the hole with a scissoring motion. Jon moaned lightly at the intrusion. Finally, Joe eases his lubed-up cock into Jon's entrance gently. He paused for a few minutes to let Jon adjust to his girth. When Jon was comfortable, Roman stared thrusting in a slow pace, reaching his hand around Jon's stomach and took Jon's cock in his hands, stroking it gently in time with his thrusts. Jon started moaning uncontrollably the faster Joe went. Finally Joe and Jon both started to feel the tightening in their stomachs. "Joe...I'm gonna cum."

"Let's cum together, Jon." Joe said as he thrusted into Jon really fast, his hand at the same pace. They both came at the same time, moaning each other's names. Joe pulled out of Jon and laid next to him with a smile on his face. Jon turned over to look at him, kissing him before they both closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.

_**THREE WEEKS LATER...**_


	5. Surprises

That morning, Jon woke up feeling extremely nauseous. He groaned, holding his stomach, and made his way to the bathroom. He sat in front of the toilet gagging for a few minutes. He gagged one last time, this time throwing up. He gagged some more and puked again. He groaned and rested his head on the toilet. He decided to go lay back down since it was his day off. He grabbed a trashcan and made his way back to his bed. Setting it down next to him, he got under the covers and tried his best to go to sleep, but his stomach kept him up. He gagged and leaned over the trashcan, puking violently into it. '_**ugh...must have the damn flu.'**_ He thought to himself. He also noticed that he had a pounding headache. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to try to relieve the pain. It didn't work. He gagged and puked into the trashcan again. He decided to call Joe, who was now his boyfriend, and let him know what was going on. Joe answered the phone right away.

"Hello, Love."

"Hey, babe..." Jon said weakly.

"You okay, Jon? You sound horrible."

"No I have been sick all morning. Puking my-" He gagged again, leaning over the trashcan and puking again. "I'm puking my guts out and my head is fucking killing me."

"Do you want me to come over? Cause I can drop everything I'm doing right now and come help you."

"I can't keep anything down I feel like I'm gonna pass out. Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah sure, Love. Be there right away." Jon hung up the phone, and got up and went into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet gagging.

Within five minutes, Joe was there. He found Jon in the bathroom and said, "Damn Jon you look like shit."  
"I feel like-" He pauses, and pukes again. "I feel like it..."

Joe helped him get up. Jon flushed the toilet and went to get his shoes on. They made their way to the car, Jon puking one more time before getting in. They drove to the hospital, where Jon instantly ran into the nearest bathroom, vomiting. When he was done he went and sat down waiting for the doctors to call him and Roman back. Finally, a doctor came out and called them back. They were guided to a room with a scale and other stuff in it. Jon groaned, holding his stomach tightly as the doctor asked him what was going on.

"I've been puking since I woke up this morning and I can't keep anything down. Plus my head feels like it's gonna explode." He put his hand over his mouth and motioned to the trashcan. The doctor handed it to him. Jon took it, gagging and puking into it.

"Well, let's get an ultrasound to see what's bugging your tummy." The doctor told them. He started his examination with it. "Aha. I've found the culprit. You're pregnant, Jon."

"What?! How is that even possible?!"  
"Looks like you were born with a male uterus. Now...looks like there are two fetuses there. A little boy...and a little girl. But one of them looks really small and has a irregular heartbeat. Do you smoke, Jon?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, I suggest you quit, or else this little one won't make it. We'll also get you on some prenatal vitamins. I'd like you to follow up with an OB as soon as possible." He said, handing Jon a prescription slip for prenatal vitamins. Jon took it and put it in his pocket.

"Is there anything you can give me for the nausea?"

"No, I'm afraid there's not anything I can give you. Sorry."

"It's fine." Jon said, groaning.

Joe and Jon made their way back out to the car. Joe looked at Jon, who was bent over the grass gagging. "Jon, ain't no way I'm letting you stay home alone in the condition that you are in. You are gonna move in with me, okay?"

He stopped gagging long enough to say, "Okay. We just need to get my clothes then." He bent over again and puked violently. Joe rubbed Jon's back as he continued to get violently sick. When Jon was finally done throwing up, they got in the car and drove back to Jon's house to pick up his clothes and other personal belongings.


	6. Joe Gets The Flu

After getting Jon's stuff, Joe and Jon drove back to Joe's place. Joe was driving really slow, however, because of Jon's weak stomach. He sat in the passenger seat bent over, groaning. "We almost there, Joe? I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last. You might have to pull over..."

"We still have a little ways to go. Here. I'll pull over for you."

"Thanks." Jon said. Opening the car door, he instantly got sick. Once he was done, he got back in the car and shut the door. Joe started driving again. After a few minutes Joe heard Jon say, "Fuck!"

"What's wrong, Jon?" Joe asked, concerned.

"Fucking have to piss. Are we there yet?" He crossed his legs tightly.

"Almost. Want me to pull over again?"

"No...I think I can make it...hopefully." He was already fidgeting in his seat, that's how bad he had to go.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Fuck fuck fuck..." By now he was practically bouncing in his seat, his hands around his crotch.

Joe pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Jon instantly jumped out and ran to the door, only to his dismay, it was locked. He watched Joe fumble with his keys as he started to 'hop' on the porch. "Come on, babe, hurry up please! I'm gonna fucking piss my fucking pants!" Finally Joe found the right key, opening the door. Jon ran into the bathroom right away and Joe could literally hear Jon sigh a sigh of relief as he pissed. Joe winced as he felt a migraine coming on. He sat down on the couch and rubbed at his head while closing his eyes.

Jon flushed the toilet and walked out into the living room to see Joe sitting in the position he was in. "You okay, Love?" He asked Joe, sitting down right next to him. "Yeah...just a migraine. No big deal. Fuck..." Jon pulled him up and said, "Let's go lay down for a while, babe. Maybe that will help your migraine go away." Joe walked to the bedroom with him and laid in his bed. He groaned as his migraine started to make him feel nauseous. "Love, get me the trash can..." Jon grabbed the trash can and handed it to Joe, who proceeded to get sick, gagging into the trash can many times before finally throwing up. Joe set the trash can down and laid back, shivering. "Love, I'm freezing...get me a blanket please." He shivered again.

Jon went to get him a blanket out of the closet, but before handing it to Joe, he said, "Joe...it's not cold in here. Sit up and come here." Joe did as told as Jon felt Joe's forehead. "Holy shit, babe, you're burning up. Here. Let me get you a cool washcloth." Joe heard the water running and Jon came out with the washcloth. He placed it on Joe's forehead and made him lay down. He put the blanket over Joe and laid down next to him. "Dammit." He whispered to himself about 30 minutes later as he gently got up and walked to the bathroom, groaning as he relieved himself. When he got back in the bedroom, Joe was snoring softly as he slept. Jon laid back down and nuzzled his head into Joe's chest, cuddling with him. Within minutes Jon himself had fallen fast asleep as well.


	7. The Proposal

Joe woke up a few hours later and noticed that the migraine was gone, but he was still nauseous. He groaned as he held his stomach, and grabbed the trash can and began gagging. His gagging woke up Jon, who started rubbing him on the back. "You okay, babe?"  
"I don't -gags- know. My headache -gags- is gone but I -gags- still feel nauseo..." His words trailed off as he vomited into the trash can. Jon felt Joe's forehead and said, "Babe, you still are burning up. You probably have the flu. Shit...be right back I have to piss again. Dammit." He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom and relieved himself. "Ahhhhh..." He sighed. It was right then that Jon started to feel nauseous again. He flushed the toilet and sat on the floor, resting his head on the toilet. He could hear Joe continue to get sick in the bedroom and felt bad for him. He felt at blame for Joe's vomiting even though he knew it was just the flu. When Jon was certain that he wasn't gonna throw up, he walked back into the bedroom and laid on the bed, rubbing Joe's back as he vomited into the trash can. Finally, Joe stopped puking and set the trash can on the floor. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and took a sip of water to rinse his mouth out, spitting it into the trash can when he was done.

He looked over at Jon, who was holding his stomach and groaning. "You okay, love?" Joe asked him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He said, gagging. He got off the bed and ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to get sick.

A couple days later Joe's fever was gone, but he was still getting sick, mainly around the same time Jon got sick. He was also going to the bathroom more. It seemed like every symptom that Jon had, Joe had. Jon decided to talk to Joe about it. "Babe, how come you are having the same exact symptoms as me. Are you pregnant also?"  
"Not that I know of. This could be sympathy symptoms. Fuck...I have to pee again." He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, where Jon heard Joe sigh as he relieved himself. Jon decided to go look up sympathy symptoms on Google since he didn't really know anything about it. He discovered that it in fact, sounded like exactly what was wrong with Joe.

While Jon was on the computer, Joe grabbed something out of the nightstand and slipped it into his pocket. He went up to Jon and got on one knee. Jon just looked shocked as Joe pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Jon, I love you. And I love our little ones. I don't ever want to lose you or them. I want you to be my husband. Jon, will you marry me?"

Jon smiled as tears of joy streamed down his face. "Yes, Joe, yes I will marry you." He just kept crying as Joe slipped the ring on his finger and then stood up, embracing him in a hug. They kissed deeply for a few minutes before Joe picked up Jon and carried him to the bedroom, still kissing Jon as he walked. Jon moaned into the kiss as he started to get more aroused. Joe set Jon down on the bed and got on top of him, breaking the kiss only to start nibbling at Jon's neck. Jon whimpered, as he ground his hips up toward Joe, rubbing his erection into Joe's thigh. Joe felt himself get hard and he went for Jon's pants. Jon lifted his hips to help Joe get them off. Joe started stroking Jon through the thin material of his boxers. Jon moaned loudly as he started to get rock hard. Joe kept stroking him more, gently massaging his balls. Just as Jon was about to go over the edge, Joe stopped doing everything. Jon whimpered for Joe to touch him again. Joe refused and began taking his own clothes off. He motioned for Jon to flip over onto his stomach as he grabbed a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. He generously lubed up his cock and Jon's entrance. Slowly he eased himself into Jon. He paused for a moment, letting Jon adjust to him. Joe then maintained a fast, hard pace, pounding into Jon hard. Jon gripped at the bedsheets and moaned loudly. Joe grunted in pleasure as he continued to pound into Jon mercilessly. He was determined to make Jon cum without even touching his dick. He slammed into Jon, skin slapping skin, loud moans coming from Jon's mouth. "Ohhh goddd Joeee...I'm gonna cummmm!"

"Cum for me, baby." Joe said as he himself was also about to cum.

"Oh my god Joeeeee!" Jon screamed, his seed landing on his stomach. Joe pounded into Jon as he shot his release into Jon's warm tunnel. "Jonnnn! Fuckkkk!"

He pulled out of Jon and collapsed next to him. Jon grabbed a towel that was on the floor and cleaned himself off, then cuddled up to Joe, nuzzling his face into Joe's chest, purring. Joe wrapped his arm around Jon as they closed their eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	8. The Loss

Joe and Jon had decided that they were gonna celebrate getting engaged by going out to dinner. The restaurant of choice was Olive Garden. They got into the car and drove off to Olive Garden. When they got there, they waited to be seated. Jon noticed a sharp pain in his stomach and told Joe that he would be right back. He ran to the bathroom and winced as the pain came and went. He decided to take a piss while he was in there. When he pulled his junk out of his pants he noticed some blood. He wiped it off with toilet paper and shrugged it off. He winced again as the pain came back. When the pain finally subsided he left the bathroom and found where they were seated. "You okay, love?" Joe asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to worry Joe. "I think I'll just get a water for now." He told the waiter. The waiter nodded and went to get him a glass of water. Jon felt the pain again but didn't say anything about it. "Jon, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little nauseous, that's all." He lied again.

"Do you want to go home? We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I'll be fine." Suddenly he got up and ran to the bathroom again. The pains were getting worse and there was more blood. He groaned and wiped it off. When the pain subsided again he went to go sit down at the table again. "On second thought...yeah, I want to go home."  
"Alright, love." He paid their bill and they left and got into the car, driving home. He groaned, holding his stomach. "Something's not right, Joe. I can feel it. My stomach is killing me and I'm bleeding."  
"You're bleeding?"

"Yeah. It fucking hurts, Joe."

"Well, then let's go to the hospital."

"Do we have to?" He whined.

"Love, the babies could be in trouble. You could be miscarrying."

Jon groaned. "I don't wanna go. Don't make me go."

Joe sighed. "Ugh...fine. But if you are still in pain and bleeding tomorrow morning, then I'm taking you in. Got it?"  
"Fine." He groaned again, holding his stomach.

"Do you need me to pull over?" He looked at Jon, who looked like he was seriously about to get sick.

"I think I'll be okay until we get home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Joe pulled into the driveway, parking the car. Once the car was parked, Jon opened the door and instantly got sick. They went in the house and relaxed for the rest of the day.

Jon woke up in the middle of the night, the pains sharper than ever. He went into the bathroom and checked and there was a lot of blood. "Dammit." He walked back into the bedroom and got some clean clothes so he could take a shower. He looked at Joe, who was sleeping peacefully. He turned the water and got it extra hot, just the way he liked, and got in. He washed himself up, rinsed the soap off of him, and got out. He made sure that there was no more blood before putting his boxers on. He put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and went back into the bedroom and laid down. Joe stirred, but didn't wake up. Closing his eyes, Jon fell asleep quickly.

Jon woke up the next morning feeling wet...and still in pain. He got off the bed and noticed there was a small bloodstain where he was laying. "Fuck..." He whispered to himself. Joe stirred, slowly waking up. "You okay, love?" He asked sleepily.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." He said, grimacing in pain.

"Still in pain?"

"Yeah..." He winced. "And there's a lot more blood too." He said, pointing to the bloodstain on the bedsheets.

"Oh shit that's not good. Come on. We're going in. NOW." Joe said, his voice shaky as he got more and more worried. He slipped on a shirt and pajama pants and grabbed the keys off the nightstand. "No time to get dressed. Let's go." He grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him out to the car. Joe opened the door for Jon and quickly helped him in. Then he got in the driver's side and started the car, pulling out of the driveway quickly.

"Whoa, Joe. Slow down."

"I need to get you to the hospital as fast as I can."

"Yeah but you don't need to get a ticket. I'll be okay."

"I know, love. I'm just scared of losing our babies. I don't know what I'll do if we lose them. I'll be devastated."

"I know, Joe..." He said, staring out the window.

He pulls into the hospital parking lot, parking close to the entrance. They got out and rushed into the emergency room, Jon explaining his symptoms to the nurse. "Okay, sir, we'll get someone to see you right away." She told him.

He sat down next to Joe and groaned while rubbing his stomach.

"Feeling nauseous, love?" Joe asked him.

"Just a little. There's more pain than anything. Fuck..." He winced.

Just then they heard their names being called by the doctor. "Jonathan Good?"

"Coming."

They walked back to a room with a scale in it. "I remember seeing you a few weeks ago for vomiting and diagnosed you as being pregnant with twins. What seems to be the problem today?" He asked Jon.

"Since yesterday morning I've been having really sharp pains in my stomach and I...uhhhh...am bleeding out my penis."

"Well, let's get an ultrasound to see what's going on." He pulled the ultrasound machine close to the bed and started his examination. He suddenly got a serious look on his face. Joe saw it and got worried. "What is it, Doc?" He asked him.

"Well...I'm sorry to say this...but you...lost one of the babies. The little boy. The pain and bleeding is a miscarriage."

Joe instantly got tears in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. Jon looked down, feeling ashamed. "This is my fault..."

"Jon, the baby boy was really tiny. He wouldn't have survived anyway. This isn't your fault." The doctor reassured him. "I do have some good news for you as well, though. Looking at this, your daughter's heartbeat is strong as ever and she is right on track for how far along you are. She's gonna survive." He smiled.

Joe stopped crying, and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Let's think of a name for her, love."

"You pick."

"Well, I've always liked the name Aya Nicole."

Jon smiled. "I like that name. Aya Nicole Anoa'i."

The doctor gave Jon a towel to wipe the gel off of his stomach. "So...when will the pain and bleeding go away?" He asked the doctor.

"It might take a few days, or it might stop today."

"Okay. Is that all? I really want to go home now." Jon whined.

"Yes you are free to go."

"Thanks."

When they got to the car Joe got in and then slammed his hands on the steering wheel, breaking down into tears. "My son...our son...gone..."

Jon took Joe's hand in his and rubbed it. "I'm sorry Joe. This is all my fault."  
"No it isn't!" He cried out. He rested his head on the steering wheel and continued to cry. "Fuck...look at me...crying...I'm such a pussy."

"You just lost a child, babe, it's okay to cry."

"Let's just get home...I think I just want sleep the rest of the day." With saying that, he started the car and drove home. When they got back to the house they laid down, crying together, falling asleep quickly.


	9. Growing Distant

A few weeks passed and Joe was just now getting back to work at the FCW arena. WWE had let him take a few weeks off after the loss, as well as Jon, who was now Joe's manager.

Today Joe was scheduled to wrestle against a new guy, by the name of Colby Lopez. His ring name was Seth Rollins. Joe won, and they talked to Colby backstage, getting to know him. Jon learned that he was in the Indies as well. After chatting for a while, Jon and Joe went home. Once home, Jon was feeling horny. He kept getting on top of Joe, but Joe wasn't having any of it. "Babe...I'm not in the mood tonight..." He told Jon. Jon growled under his breath. Joe was never in the mood anymore. Ever since their baby boy died he was always depressed and never wanted to do anything anymore. Jon didn't know how much he could handle it anymore. His hormones were raging, causing him to be horny all the time. He was getting sick of having to take care of his horniness by himself.

As the weeks went on, Jon started becoming more and more distant towards Joe. He was going out more by himself. One day Joe finally began noticing Jon's weird behavior. Jon seemed upset about something so Joe asked him what was wrong. "Nothing..." Jon said coldly. "Come on, Jon. I can tell there's something wrong. Just tell me what's going on."

"You wouldn't understand!" With saying that, he stormed out of the house and drove away. He dialed Colby's number on his cell phone while driving. "Yeah...Colby? Can I come over for a little while? Joe and I got into a fight. I can? Okay, be there in a few." He hung up the phone and focused on driving.

Jon drove until he reached Colby's house. He got out of his car and knocked on the door. Colby answered the door. "You okay, Jon?"

"He sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hands. "I can't keep doing this, Colby...Joe is gonna find out sooner or later..."

"Jon...please stay with me."

"I can't Colby...Joe is the father of my child...I can't leave him...but I can't leave you..." Colby brought him closer to him and kissed him deeply. Suddenly the door flew open, Joe standing in the doorway. "Jon...I can't believe what the fuck I'm seeing! I follow you here to make sure if you are okay and this is what I find?! You cheating on me?! I can't believe you!" Joe stormed back out to his car and drove off towards home. Meanwhile, Jon had pulled away from Colby. "This is all your fault..." With saying that Jon ran out of the house and got into his car, driving to the nearest bar.

_**Author's note: yeah I know it's a cliffhanger, but I promise you I will have chapter 10 up asap!**_


	10. The Search For Jon

A few hours later Joe decided he was gonna go talk to Jon. He drove back to Colby's house, only to find that Jon wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Joe asked Colby.

"I honestly don't know. After you left, he told me that this was all my fault and left. I don't know where he drove off to."

"Shit...Does he have his phone with him?"

"I think so."

"I'm gonna try calling him. I guess I'll talk to you later. Oh...you two are forgiven. Just don't let it happen again." He said as he walked back out to the car, dialing Jon's number on his cell phone. When nobody answered, Joe left a voice-mail. "Jon…I overreacted. I understand why you did it…I haven't exactly been the manliest man lately…please come back home so we can talk this out. Please…" By now he is crying hysterically. "Just please…come back home…" He hung up the phone and said, "I'm such a wuss..."

_***At the bar***_

Jon sat at the bar, ordering a few beers. He didn't really care about anything at the moment because he was really depressed. "I fucked up..." He said to no one in particular. "I can't do anything right...I don't deserved to be loved." He was half-drunk in no time.

***in Joe's car***

Joe sat there in his car for a little while, trying to think about where Jon could be. '_If I was Jon, where would I be?' _He thought to himself. He gasped as he realized where Jon most likely went. "The bar!" He said to himself. He started the car and drove through town, checking all the bars until he came to the bar that Jon was at. He parked the car and ran inside, seeing Jon sitting on a bar stool. Joe sat down next to Jon and embraced him in a big hug, saying, "Love, I was wrong to yell at you. I completely understand why you did it. I haven't exactly been the manliest man lately…and I know you want someone who will be strong all the time. I already talked to Colby and told him I forgave him and you. Love, I need to help make this relationship work too. From now on I'll do whatever you want, when you want. That includes sexual duties. Can you forgive me?" He helped Jon stand up, letting Jon cry into his shoulder. "We need to get you home. Too much beer isn't good for Aya." He walked Jon out to his car and helped him get in the passenger's side. "Jon, I need you to promise me that you won't drink anymore beer until after Aya is born." He said as he placed his hand on Jon's stomach, feeling Aya kick. He smiled. Jon put his hand on top of Joe's and said, "I won't. I was just really depressed and I broke down and started drinking." He rested his head against the window, falling asleep quickly.

About twenty minutes later Joe pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He shook Jon awake and said, "We're home."

Jon opened his door, standing up and wobbling a bit. Joe hurried up and got out and went to help Jon get his balance back. "Whoa there, love. Don't want you to fall." Jon grabbed onto Joe's shoulders, almost falling to his knees before Joe grabbed onto him. "I'm fine.." He mumbled. Joe guided Jon inside and to the bedroom, laying him on the bed. As soon as Jon's head touched that pillow, he fell asleep. Joe removed Jon's clothes before removing his own. He got in the bed and cuddled up to Jon, closing his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	11. Hangover and Sex

A few hours later Jon woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He quietly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He groaned quietly as he began gagging uncontrollably. He violently vomited into the toilet, which woke Joe up. He opened his eyes and noticed that Jon wasn't right there and he could hear Jon getting sick in the bathroom. "Jon? You okay, love?"

Jon vomited a bit more and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to bed." Joe did as told and fell back asleep quickly. Jon got sick one more time then got back in bed. When Joe felt Jon get back in bed he cuddled up to Jon, he wrapped his arm around Jon's torso and smiled. "My angel..." He mumbled in his sleep. Jon pressed his face against Joe's chest and groaned. When he groaned, Joe woke up and kissed his forehead gently. "Stomach feeling icky, love?" Jon nodded and curled up closer to Joe. "Yeah...and I'm really tired but I feel too sick to sleep." He groaned again, holding his stomach. Joe got up and walked to the bathroom and grabbed the trash can, bringing it back into the bedroom and setting it by Jon's side of the bed. "Here you go. Just in case."

Jon looked up at Joe and asked, "Can you rub my stomach? It might comfort me."

"Sure thing." Joe said as he began to rub Jon's stomach softly. Joe smiled a tired smile as he watched Jon fall asleep quickly, snoring quietly. Joe slowly took his hand off Jon's stomach as he started to drift in and out of sleep.

The next morning, Joe woke up and noticed that Jon was in the bathroom again. Concerned, he asked, "You okay, love?" Jon walked out holding his stomach and whispered, "I'll be fine. Except I have a motherfucking killer migraine." He winced, closed his eyes, and began to rub at his forehead, trying to make the headache go away. It didn't. "Fuck." He said quietly. Joe sat up in bed. "Bet you can't wait for this first trimester to be over with, huh? I think you only have a couple weeks left anyway." He said, hugging Jon.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it. Not too excited about the weight gain, though. But at least I won't be as big now that there is only one."

"I think you'll look beautiful no matter how big you get." Joe said, looking at Jon's chest. "Speaking of getting big...we might have to get you a bra soon." Joe said, giggling.

Jon blushed badly. "Sh-shut up. Stop staring."

Joe looked away and chuckled. "You're so cute when you're shy, you know that?" He asked, getting behind Jon, giving him a much needed shoulder massage. "Damn Jon, you are tense. So many knots in your shoulders."

"Yeah, well, you know...That's what happens when you're stressed out I guess." He sighed in content as he enjoyed the massage.

Joe moved his hands down Jon's back, massaging it as well. "Mmmm..." Jon said, leaning his head back. "You have magic fingers, my darling."  
Joe smirked slyly as he brought his hands down to Jon's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving his hands down to Jon's hip bones, massaging them.

Jon yelped in surprise. "Oh, you naughty boy." He said, grinding his ass against Joe's hips. Joe flipped Jon over so he was laying on his back. "Only for you, my love." He said, kissing Jon deeply. Jon grabbed Joe's arms lightly and kissed back, licking Joe's bottom lip. Joe groaned softly and nibbled on Jon's lip. Jon wrapped his around Joe's and ground against him some more, wrapping his arms around Joe's neck. Joe flipped Jon over so that he was on top of Jon. Jon bit Joe's neck and arched his hips. "Mmmm...I'm gonna pound that ass sooo hard." Joe said, grinding his hardness into Jon's thigh. Jon moaned softly as he felt his own length begin to harden.

"Joe...please...need..." Jon moaned out.

"Need what, love?" He unzipped his jeans and freed his hardness from its denim prison. "You want this? You want this huge cock buried deep in your ass? Well, you're gonna have to beg for it!" He said, giving Jon's ass a hard spank.

"Please...Joe...I need your cock...now! Give it to me hard!"

Joe chuckled at Jon's begging and grabbed lube from the nightstand and generously lubed up his cock. Ripping Jon's pants off, he then lubed up Jon's puckered hole. Without warning, Joe plunged his cock into Jon's ass, maintaining a fast but steady pace. Jon moaned and gripped at the bedsheets. As Joe continued to pound into Jon mercilessly, he reached one hand around Jon's torso and started to stroke him at the same speed as his thrusts. Jon whimpered and arched his hips up. Joe sped up his thrusts and tightened his grip on Jon's cock. Jon moaned quietly and arched his hips up some more. Joe groaned as he was getting close to his climax. He pumped Jon's cock really fast. "Cum for me, Jon." Jon moaned loudly as released all over Joe's hand and the bedsheets. "Mmmm...Joe!"

Hearing Jon moan his name threw Joe over the edge. He thrusted into Jon hard, emptying his hot seed into Jon's tunnel with a loud moan. "Mmmm...Jon...fuck..."

He pulled out of Jon and held Jon close to him, running his hand through Jon's hair and kissing his forehead gently. They both yawned at the same time, cuddling up to each other. Jon wrapped his arm around Joe and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. "I love you, my angel." Joe said, doing the same thing, falling asleep quickly as well.


	12. Shopping

Joe woke up the next morning feeling energized and happy. He looked at Jon, who was still sleeping, and smiled. He quietly got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, starting breakfast.  
Jon woke up a few minutes later when he smelled food, his stomach growling. He wandered downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table, smiling. "Morning, Joe."

"Morning sleepyhead." Joe said, finishing breakfast and dividing it onto two plates. He handed a plate to Jon and sat down with his own plate, taking a bite. "What do you want to do today?" He asked Jon.

"I don't know...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, either. Hmmm..." He paused, thinking for a moment. He got an idea. "How about we go shopping for baby stuff?"

"Okay." Jon said as he finished his breakfast.

"Where do you want to go first? Home Depot to get paint? Or Walmart to get the other stuff?"

"Either one is fine." Jon said, rubbing his stomach. "Hopefully I won't get sick on the way there."

"I can always pull over if you need me too, love." Joe said, walking with Jon upstairs to get dressed for the day.

"Mhm." Jon said as he followed Joe upstairs, walking to the dresser. He picked out one of Joe's hoodies. "I'm gonna wear this so I can hide my stomach. Your hoodies are bigger than mine."

"That's fine, love." Joe said, wrapping Jon in a hug, kissing his forehead. "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, my love bunny." Jon said, kissing Joe back gently.

"You ready?" Joe asked as he grabbed the keys off the nightstand.

Jon put the hoodie on and got his shoes on. "All ready." He said, following Joe out to the car. Joe got in the car and started it up. "Now if you need me to pull over, just let me know."

Jon nodded. "Don't worry I will." He said, shutting his door. They started driving to Home Depot. Jon looked at the floor and rubbed his head as he groaned, trying to not get sick. Joe looked over at him and asked, "Need me to pull over?"

"I think so." Jon said, rubbing his stomach.

Joe pulled over and Jon got out, hunching over a bush, gagging for a minute. "Ugh...I think it was a false alarm..."

"Take all the time you need, love. We have all day." Joe said as he felt a migraine starting to form. "Shit..." He said, rubbing at his forehead. "We're gonna have to get some Excedrin or Tylenol at the store...fuck..."

Jon got back in the car, leaning his head against the window, staring out it. "Sleepy, love?" Joe asked him.

"No...I'm fine..." He mumbled.

They arrived at home depot, parking near the entrance. Joe suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over him as he opened the door. He bent over, resting his head against his knees as he tried to not get sick. "You okay, Joe?" Jon asked him.

"Yeah...the migraine is just making me feel a tad bit nauseous. I'll be fine in a minute." He said, gagging. He groaned as he vomited all over the concrete, the acid burning his throat and nose. "Can you see if there is a bottle of water in the backseat, Jon?" He asked, vomiting some more. Jon found a bottle of water and handed it to Joe. "Can you also see if there is any napkins or Kleenex in the glove box?" Jon looked and handed the Kleenex to Joe, who was finally done vomiting. Joe took a sip of the water and rinsed his mouth out, spitting it out onto the concrete. Next, he took the Kleenex and blew his nose to clean it out. He looked at Jon, who looked worried. "It's just the migraine, I promise. I just need to get some Excedrin and take a couple. But we can't get that until we go to Walmart. I'll be okay." He said, putting his legs back in the car and shutting the door, starting it up. "What are you doing, Joe?"

"Finding a different place to park. I don't want to get out of the car and step in vomit."

"Oh..."

Once he found a different spot, he parked the car and got out, Jon following close behind him. They went into the store and went to the paint section. "What color do you want to get? I'm not really that into pink, but a couple other girly colors are purple and yellow. What should we get?" Joe asked Jon.

"How about purple?"

"I was hoping you'd say purple." Joe said, smiling. He grabbed 4 cans of a lavender shade of purple and put it in the cart. Next he grabbed brushes and paint tins. They went up to the front of the store and paid for the items, pushing the cart out to the car. Joe put them in the trunk and shut it, leaning against the car for a minute, closing his eyes. "You okay, babe?" Jon asked again.

"Just a bit dizzy, that's all." Joe said as he opened his eyes.

"Do you want me to drive until we can get some pain meds in you?"

"Yeah I think that would be best for now." Joe said, getting into the passenger seat. Jon started the car and they made their way to Walmart. Once they parked the car they went into the store, going directly to the pharmacy section and found some Excedrin. Joe got a pop to go with it and paid for the two items right before shopping for anything else so Joe could take the pain meds. Once paid for, Joe took two Excedrin and swallowed them down with the pop, putting the bottle into his pocket. He put the pop in the seat of the cart. "What should we look for first?" He asked Jon.

"I don't know...maybe a crib?" Joe nodded as they walked to the baby section of Walmart. He looked at the selection of cribs before finding a purple crib. "How about we get this one? It'll match the walls.

Jon laughed. "Sure, let's camouflage the baby's furniture." He joked. Joe chuckled and grabbed the box with the purple crib in it and put it in the cart. "What next?"

Jon thought for a minute. "Diapers."

"Okay. Which should we get? Huggies, Pampers, or Luvs?"

"I don't know. Pick the cheapest kind."

He grabbed a few boxes of Luvs off the shelf and put them in the cart. Next they looked at outfits and picked out several adorable onesies and dresses for Aya. They came to the bottles. "Are you gonna...breastfeed or should we get bottles?" Joe asked Jon shyly.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about that. I mean, I could...I just don't know at the moment. I might breastfeed for the first few days after she is born and then switch to bottle-feeding after a while. So grab some just in case."

Joe grabbed several bottles and put them into the cart. They found a car seat with a purple cover with zebra print and put it on the bottom of the cart. "I think we're good for now. I mean we will get more stuff when we have a baby shower." Joe said to Jon.

"Ehhh.." Jon mumbled.

"What? You don't want to have a baby shower?"

"Not really..." Jon said, looking down.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want a lot of people seeing me like this..."

"Oh...well...even if we did have one, it would only be like probably a few of the guys from work...Colby, Matt, Aaron, Tyler...And a few of the divas as well maybe...Danielle, April, Brianna, Nicole.

"Ehhh I guess we can have one...just as long as there isn't a lot of people there..."

"Alright...well...let's go. I'm getting tired."

"Same. And my back is killing me." Jon said, groaning.

They went to the front and paid for all the items and walked out to the car and put them in the trunk and backseat. Then they drove home. When they got home they put everything in the nursery and laid down, going to sleep for the night.

3 months later...

_**Author's note: Yeah I know you guys want more detail, but this is basically how the roleplays went. Lots of stuff happens in the next chapter though! :D Love you guys!**_


	13. The Birth

It was early in the morning, around 4am. Jon woke up and groaned. He could barely move because of the size of his stomach. He was also noticing sharp pinches of pain every now and then while he was lying there. He looked over at Joe, who was snoring softly as he slept deeply. '_**Fuck...I have to fucking piss so fucking badly.**_' He thought to himself. He groaned quietly as he got up off the bed, waddling his way to the bathroom. He sighed as he relieved himself. In the middle of pissing he felt the sharp pain again. "Ow...fuck.." He groaned loudly as he doubled over in pain. Joe heard him and slowly woke up. He saw that Jon wasn't in bed and noticed the bathroom light was on. He could hear Jon groaning. "Jon...baby are you okay?" He asked as he got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, where he saw Jon doubled over in pain. "Oh my god Jon...what's wrong?"

Jon grunted in pain and said, "Nothing...I'll be fine...I hope..." He slowly stood up as the pain began to disappear. "Carry me to the bed though. I can barely walk. I'm gonna go back to sleep and see if the pain goes away." Joe picked Jon up and laid him in the bed. "Jon...are you...in labor...?" Joe asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure...I've never felt these kind of pains before. They keep going away and coming back." He cringed as another wave of pain washed over his body. "Fuck this hurts..."

"Jon...I think you may be in labor. We need to get you to the hospital." He said as he panicked, getting everything ready. He helped Jon down the stairs and into the car. "Fuck I forgot the car seat!" He said, running back into the house.

Jon winced in pain again. "Goddammit Joe they're getting worse...hurry your fucking ass up!"

Joe threw the car seat into the back seat and rushed into the car, not even bothering to buckle his seat belt. He raced to the hospital, running red lights. They arrive at the hospital and Joe helps Jon get out of the car. Jon grips Joe's hand hard as he doubles over in another contraction. "Fuuuuck Joe I am gonna murder you if you don't make this go faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Jon." He said as they quickly walked into the emergency room. They tell the nurse what is going on. The nurse tells them, "The doctor will see you shortly."

Jon growls in pain. "COME ON HURRY THE FUCK UP, OLD WOMAN. MY FUCKING JUNK FEELS LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO RIP IN HALF! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN? FUCKING MOVE YOUR FAT ASS!"

The nurse rushed to get the doctor, bringing him back to Joe and Jon. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We're gonna have to rush you into an emergency c-section."

Joe squeezed Jon's hand tightly. "A-an emergency c-section? Will I be able to come back with him?"

"Yes we'll have you get cleaned up and suited up while we get him prepared. Then after we administer the epidural you can come into the OR."

Joe kissed and hugged Jon tightly. "I'll be back with you soon, love."

Jon frowned and whimpered, holding onto Joe tightly. "What? No. I don't want you to leave. Don't leave me."

Joe held onto Jon tightly. "I won't, baby." He said, kissing Jon's forehead.

The doctor wheeled Jon back to the OR and Joe followed him. He administered the epidural and got everything prepared, putting the curtain up. He makes the incision. "Alright you may feel a bit of pressure and tugging."

Joe held him tightly, occasionally kissing Jon's forehead. He smiled when he heard Aya crying. "She's here..." He said, peering around the curtain. "And she's beautiful." He hugged Jon tightly, crying tears of joy. Jon winced in pain a bit but then calmed down as the pain subsided. "Thank God it's over..." He said, sighing in relief as he continued to hold Joe's hand tightly, closing his eyes in exhaustion. They stitched him back up while Joe watched them weigh Aya. "9 pounds 2 ounces, 21 inches long." The pediatrician noted. She handed Aya to Joe and they finished stitching up Jon, wheeling him to the recovery room, Joe and Aya following closely behind him.

_**Author's note: short but plenty of detail! Don't worry you'll read more about Aya in the next chapter! xoxoxo**_


End file.
